EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ARCEE
by Leonarda Hamato Prime
Summary: Arcee la pasa muy mal en su cumpleaños por culpa de los decepticons...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primera historia de transformers espero que les guste…**

 **Aquí aparece mi primera OC:**

 **NOMBRE: CRYA AGUILAR**

 **EDAD: 14**

 **DEFINICION: chica de cabello café oscuro, ojos de color café almendra, viste una blusa de color morada tallada, una licra negra y zapatos tenis…usa una gargantilla de color negro con dije del logo autobot…( próximamente en mi cuenta de devianart…me encontraran como leonarda hamato prime)**

transformers prime:

EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ARCEE

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una mañana en la base omega uno los chicos llegaron temprano con bumblebee porque era Sabado…

Hola bulk- dijo miko muy emocionada de ver a su amigo después de una semana ardua de estudios- que aremos hoy bulk…

No se miko- dijo bulkhead en un tono que no lo caracterizaba- saldré a pasear solo- se transformo y se fue…

Que raro bulkhead no actua haci- dijo miko en tono sospechoso

Bee quieres jugar una carrera- dijo raf animado- y luego el que gane va contra crya- dijo esperando que haceptara…

Van a parar peor que la cara de mi tia abuela Miriam- dijo crya recordando la cara de la querida tia abuela – bueno empiecen…

 _Hoy no tengo animos chicos lo dejamos para otro día-_ dijo bee en un tono muy sombrio y se fue-

Que raros andan mas raros que una lagartija con sombrero y zapatos de tap- dijo crya con una leve sospecha de que pasaba- y donde esta Optimus- pregunto al medico del grupo-

No se y no me intereza- dijo con su humor de perros que lo carcaterizaba… bueno un poco mas de los normal- si no les importa mejor me voy a otro lado- y se transformemo y salió como los anteriores dique a " a dar un paseo"-

Este anda mas raro que un político en navidad- en tono de burla para el mas viejo y serio del equipo-

Espero que Arcee no ande igual de rara- dijo Jack medio nervioso cuando empezó a escuchar pasos que se aproximaban a donde ellos estaban- hola Arcee-

Hola a todos- empezó a saludar Arcee- donde están los demás me dijeron que si salía de mi habitación seria chatarra- se acuerda de algo- bueno parece que se olvidaron de nuevo-dijo en tono triste la femme-

¿ olvidarse de que Arcee?- dijo Jack sin entender lo que la femme decía- de que no nos hemos enterado…

Bueno…- empezó la femme- es que hoy cumplo 15 años terrestres…- dijo ella apenada de haber olvidado decirles a su protegido y a sus amigos-

QUE!- gritaron todos loos presentes menos crya que se tapaba los oídos como podía para evitar se salieran sus tímpanos con las maletas hechas para largarse a la conchinchina-

Hay mi oídos!- grito crya por el repentino grito de sus amigos-

Perdón- dijo raf avergonsado de como le grito a la femme- porque no nos dijiste de que tenias un cumpleaños aproximándose- pregunto sin creer lo que había dicho la femme-

Todos en la base tenemos una fecha asignada de nuestro cumpleaños en cybertron – explico la femme a sus amigos-

Y porque se fueron los demás a disque " pasear"- dijo miko haciendo el ademan de comillas el la palabra-

No lo se eso pasa cada año cuando llega mi cumpleaños- dijo la femme en un tono muy triste y melancolico que hiso entristecer a los humanos y enfurecer a una chica

Cuando pongan su parachoque en este lugar decearan no haber nacido por hacer sentir triste a una amiga de CRYA AGUILAR -dijo Crya en un tono de daba a entender lo molesta que estaba- bueno si no es muy noche cuando regresen- dijo Crya con una gotita estilo anime vajando por la frente y rascándose la nuca –

Bueno parece que tengo que hacerles la cena- dijo la femme caminando hacia lo que seria la cocina estilo cybertroniano-

Y todavía tienes que hacerles cena a los hijos de la tostada!- pregunto una muy eufórica crya- hay si se les harmo a ellos la de san quintin

Tranquila Crya no queremos un cementerio de autobots aquí- aclaro raf calmando un poco a Crya y esta sonrio con broma-que es tan gracioso..-pregunto sin entender de que se reia-

Es que me acorde de la vez que mi hermano, Claudio, se le olvido mi cumpleaños y lo deje durmiendo en la calle sin pochito-dijo Crya riéndose ante el recuerdo- y al dia siguiente cuando le abrí la puerta esta encaramado en la rama del árbol del jardín y estaba con una cara de mapache atropellado que ya mero me moria de la risa-dijo calmandose

En la cocina

Bueno tengo que preparar el energon para ellos-dijo arcee seria-chicos me pueden traer dos cubitos de energon por favor-dijo amablemente a los chicos-

Dalo por echo Arcee- dijo Jack muy animadamente por ayudar a su protectora- vamos hay que rraerlo lo mas rápido posible- todos se van por esos cubos de energon

En algún lugar…

Uf por poco nos cacha Arcee- dijo bulkhead agitado por la carrera que dio para llegar al punto de reunión después de colocar un interfesor de su señal localizadora- hay que carrera parecía alma que se lleva el diablo- dijo con dificultad-

 _No me siento bien haciéndole esto a Arcee, ella es muy buena con nosotros nos conciente hasta de mas-_ dijo bumblebee halgo triste por haber dejado sola a la femme en su cumpleaños- _debimos haber sido menos groseros al hablarle-_ sentencio bumblebee-

Lo echo echo esta- sentencio Optimus- si no hubiera sospechado de lo que estamos planeando y no hubiera sido sorpresa para ella- dijo meditando la realidad Optimus-

Bueno hay que empesar… oigan alguien le dijo a Arcee que no hiciera la cena- dijo ratchet que ahora se acordaba que la femme era la encargada de hacer los sabados las cenas para ellos-

Hay juelachas se me olvido decirle me sentre tanto en el punto de reunión y no le dijo. Declaro bulkhead algo avergonzado por no haberlo dicho antes- perdón-

 _No hay medio por el cual nos podamos comunicar con la base o con Arcee-_ pregunto muy inocentemente bumblebee- _díganme que si la hay-_ dijo esperanzado-

Si la hay- dijo ratchet- pero la cosa esque solo uno tiene activado el comunicador porque a los demás se los desactive al salir de la base- acordándose- el único que lo tiene activado es Optimus-

Optimus a la báse me copian- dijo optimus tratando de comunicarse con su pequeña- optimus a la base me copian repito me copian- nada solo interferencia.

 _Hay con lo que me había animado para saber si Arcee no esta molesta con nosotros-_ agrego bumblebee- _ademas ahora que me acuerdo este es su primer cumpleaños que pasara sin su compañero Cliff… el era el que nos lo recordaba-_ dijo algo triste bee.

Por la all spark me fui y no cerre la puerta de la base los desepticon pueden rastrear la señal de Arcee y no quiero imaginarme lo que pueden hacer-dijo ratchet muy preocupado.

Un momento- empezó bulkhead- los niños también están halla Arcee no podrá sacarlos a todos al mismo tiempo tendrá que ser en dos cargas pero no habría suficiente tiempo-dijo alarmado.

Autobots- regresen a la base- ordeno optimus con un semblante preocupado.

 **En la nemesis muy cerca de la base** **.**

Lord megatron emos detectado una señas autobot que viene de la base de esa montaña- dijo un con frente a una pantalla de monitoreo- por la señal sabemos que es una femme- sentencio el bot

Arcee- empezó megatron- la ultima femme de Optimus prime.

que por lo que se sabe tiene sentimientos hacia esa femme y la femme por el- dijo Starscream con voz maligna.

Traza el curso y dejanos en la base de los Autobots- fijo megatron y seguio- para terminar viejas cuentas con esa femme y sus mascotas humanas- dijo y salió del area de control.

Como ordene lord megatron- y se retiro el con.

 **En la base momentos antes**.

Ya terminamos de hacerles la cena- dijo Arcee en un tono muy cansado—por suerte no han venido todavía

Se olle una explosión y una risa malvada que todos al mismo tiempo supieron de quien se trataba…

Megatron- dijo Arcee con veneno en la voz- jack y miko cuiden a los otros y si pueden abandonen la base- dio la orden la femme en pose de batalla- yo los cubriere lo mas que pueda ok. Dijo la femme un tanto preocupada- valla

Ya oyeron a Arcee vámonos- dijo jack corriendo al frente con los demás siguiéndole el paso.

Megatron aparece…

La ultima femme autobot sobreviviente de Cybertron- dijo megatron apareciendo con su sequito de desepticons- ríndete ya descubrimos la hubicacion de la base de los autobots-complemento- y creo que esto te pertenece-dice mientras cuatro cons se adelantaron y mostraron a sus amigos humanos inconcientes y con uno que otro raspon o moretón.

Que les hisiste- exigió la femme horrorizada- dime o te mueres aquí mismo- sentencio la femme decidida.

Lo mismo que te pasara ahora- dijo megatron y al mismo tiempo le recorría una fuerte descarga a la femme y después todo se volvió oscuro…

Llévensela- dijo megatron dejando la base toda desordenada y con impactos de disparos y para asustar mas a los autobots dejo rastros de energon falso, sangre, el cinturón de miko, una camisa de jack manchada de sangre y desgarrada, la mochila de Raf, parte rota de la camisa de Crya y para optimus dejo una de las pulseras metálicas de Arcee- nos veremos pronto autobots nos llevamos un regalos de consolacion- y todos se fueron la base quedo en silencio y desierta…dejando un regalo.. una bomba la cual estayo cuando los cons se fuero

 **Mismo momento con los mech autobot…**

Ya casi llegamos- dice bulkhead pero al mismo tiempo se mira una explocion en la base y la nave de guerra desepticon alejándose de la posición…

 _Llegamos tarde-_ dice bumblebee alarmado.

No-susurra optimus lo mas bajo posible pero su viejo amigo ratchet logro oírlo .

 **Momentos después con los autobots..**

Llegan a la base..

Por la all spark que paso aquí- dijo ratchet sin dar crédito a lo que sus ópticos estaban mirando.

Miko… moki donde estas- pregunta eufórico bulkhead- no hay nadie en esta base y hay señales de batalla-

 _Chicos mejor vengan no sé como lo prodre explicar-_ dijo bee muy asustado.

Que encontraste bumblebee- dijo optimus para luego quedar mudo-

Hay estaban las cosas que le pertenecían a sus compañeros envarradas de sangre y energon fresco…

Este es el cinturón animado de miko- dijo bulk agarrando el cinturón- jamás se lo quita.

 _Esta es la mochila de raf y un pedazo de la blusa que cargaba hoy Crya-_ dice bee muy triste.

Esta es la camisa superficial de jack la reconoseria en un rediao de una milla- dijo ratchet agarrando la camisa.

Por primus- empezó optimus- esta es la pulsera de Arcee… y tiene una nota- la agarra y la lee a los demás

 _ **Para el equipo de optimus prime…**_

 _ **Esta nota es para agradecerles por dejar sola a la femme con unos humanos indefensos sabiendo que yo Megatron la hiba a derrotar y llevármela a mi nave cerca de Jasper junto a sus mascotas terrícolas… tienen una hora para venir y batallar por ellos sino… optimus ya sabes lo que pasara… la historia se repetirá otra vez solo que ahora no perderas a una… sino perderas a cinco de tu presiado equipo**_

 _ **Megatron**_

No- dio oprimus con una tristeza muy notable- debemos batallar para traerlos de regreso sanos y asalvo- sentencio decidido optimus – autobots transfórmense y avancen- se transforma y se van por donde vinieron a toda velocidad-

 **EN EL PUNTO DE ENCUANTRO**

Todos se transformeran

Megatron ya estamos aquí deja en libertad a mi equipo tanto bot como humanos- dijo optimus con seriedad- ahora.

Optimus espero que la historia se repita esta vez con Arcee y no con tu amada Elita One- dijo malvadamente megatron cuando cuatro cons se adelantan y dejan ver a sus amigos humanos todavía inconsientes- tengan ya no los necesito

Con eso los cons sueltan a los chicos y ellos cae al suelo fuertemente dejando que los raspones sangren mas manchando su ropa…

Los autobots recogen a sus compañeros y los dejan en un lugar apartado de megatron pero siempre a la vista de ellos y les gruñen a los cons…

Ahora dame a Arcee- sentencio optimus serio pero con un toque de preocupación.

Para que te dare un cadáver sin la chispa- dijo megatron con maldad y veneno en la voz- la historia se repitió y no la pudiste salvar- megatron ordeno algo a unos cons y al cabo de 10 minutos traian arrastrando el cuerpo de la femme en estado critico…

Los cons habientan el cuerpo de Arcee al suelo y megatron posa su pie metalico sobre el pecho de la femme con brusquedad…

Aquí la tienes!- grito megatron sacándole un grito de dolor a la femme que seguía inconcinete.

No le agas nada megatron- dijo optimus muy preocupado por revelar sus sentimientos a todo el quipo- dijiste que los soltarias-

Nunca hay que creer een un desepticon o no optimus prime- dijo para pisar mas duro el pecho de la femme haciendo que despierte y pegue el grito más fuerte de la tierra- o si no que- reta megatron-

Peleare por ella- lo poco de la dignidad que le quedaba se había ido aldesir eso y dejando a los demás shockeados-

 **10 minutos después**

Estas derrotado megatron- dijo vencedor optimus a megatron que estaba tirado en el suelo emanando energon de la cámara de spark- dema ahora a Arcee- sentencio optimus.

Ja y crees que yo te la dare… muerete primero prime- dijo megatron presionando un botón de si muñeca y en eso… Arcee empieza a elevarse hasta estar al nivel de la nave nemesis…

 _Que le hisite megatron-_ dijo bee muy asustado pero trata de disimularlo.

Yo- empezó incrédulo megatron- yo no le hise nada mi doctor descubrió un oscuro secreto en la femme – dijo malvadamente.

 **En eso la femme creo alrededor de ella un campo de color turqueza y empezó a brillar con intensidad… lo que susedio ahorita dejo a todos en shock, a la femme… a la femme le empezó a crecer una capa desde los hombros hasta los tobillos en términos humanos , los detalles rosados cambieron a un color amarillo naranja- incluso la pulsera que optimus tenia en la mano cambio a ese color dejando lo mas shockeado de lo que ya estaba – aparte de la capa le salieron unas hombreras y los detalles rosados de la cabeza crecieron y se tornaron de un color amarillo naranja**

Arcee!- dijeron los presentes al no creer lo que sus ópticos estaban viendo.

No puede ser cierto- empezó megatron- la ultima heredera al trono de Cybertron- dijo asombrado.

Ya no eres tan rudo conmigo verdad megatron- dijo la voz de Arcee- acercándose a megatron- yo que tu dejaría al equipo prime en paz o si no te las veras conmigo y mi padre- sentencio Arcee y megatron sale volando para su nave seguido de su sequito de desepticon.

 _Arcee eres tu-_ pregunto bumblebee no muy seguro de su pregunta.

Claro que soy yo- dijo amablemente la femme- porque no tendría que serlo- pregunta como si nada le hubiera pasado a la femme.

Es que- empezó ratchet- estas… como decirlo… diferente- dijo ratchet un poco asustado por no haber elegido bien las palabras.

A esto- empezó Arcee- esta es mi vestimenta de Cybertron- aclaro la femme.

Entonces si eres la heredera a el trono de Cybertron- dijo bulkhead todavía shockeado.

En parte si y en parte no- empezó a decir la femme- el trono general lo tiene mi hermana Chromia yo tengo el trono de avalor y mi hermana menor tiene el trono de cristal city- finalizo de contar la femme para notar que 2 de sus compañeros tienen la boca abierta( bulkhead y bumblebee), 1 tiene la cara de WTF(ratchet) y "su optimus" tenia la cara de asombro total pero trata de dicimular el asombro. La miran extraño-

¿Qué?- dijo la femme al verse observada de esa forma- dije algo malo- pregunto angustiada la femme.

No no- dijo optimus saliendo de su asombro- no dijiste nada malo- finalizo optimus - dándole unas palmadas en la espalda de la femme y dejando desconcertada.

Volvamos a la base- propuso ratchet- acuérdense que seguimos en territorio enemigo cada guardián tome a su protegido y vámonos

Arcee vuelve a su forma original frente a todos los cuales siguen con la cara de asombro del principio…

Creo que esto te pertenece- dijo optimus algo nervioso a la femme y entregándole su pulsera que había regresado al color original

Mi pulsera- dice Arcee tomándola del servo de optimus- gracias- y abraza a optimus dejándolo un poco shockeado y sonrojado

Se separan y notan el tono rojizo de sus mejillas y voltean rápidamente a ver al otro lado…

Perdón optimus… no se lo que me paso- se disculpo la femme-

No te preocupes Arcee- empieza optimus y se agacha a la altura de la femme- no tengo por que molestarme- finaliza optimus depositando un beso en los labios de Arcee lo que iso que rápido dijera- Te Amo Arcee… feliz cumpleaños-

Yo también te amo optimus- dice la femme la cual rápidamente deposita otro beso en los labios de optimus este fue romántico y un poco largo pero romántico..

Lo que no sabían este par de tortolitos es que el resto del equipo estaba viendo atrás de unas rocas tanto bot como humanos que ya habían despertado y vieron todo lo que paso

Al fin- dijo Crya- este par ya se unió y dijo que se amaban- dice locamente- yo preparo la boda y el baby shower…

Wow wow- la detiene jack- apenas acaban de confesarse su amor y tu ya estas preparando hasta el nombre del bebe o sparkling!-

Que la allspark nos guarde- empieza ratchet- no quiero un/a chispeante aquí.. con ustedes ya tengo suficiente..

Que dios lo guarde al bebe si se llega a topar contigo o lo machucas porque no lo viste o le pegas lo cascarrabias- dice miko secundada por Crya.

 _Cuidado hay vienen-dice bee viendo que la pareja se acerca_

Hola-dice bulkhead torpemente logrando sacar varios faceplams de los presentes-como estas

 _Hay bulk no sabes disimular verdad-_ le contesta bumblebee.

Lo vieron verdad- dijo arcee.

Pa que digo no.. si… si- dice crya sonriendo

Todos regresaron a la base y celebraron el mejor cumpleaños a la femme y lo mejor de todo esque la femme había encontrado a su verdadero amor y…

Colorin colorado este fic se a acabado!

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0ooo**

 **Bueno que les pareció…a mi en lo personal me gusto tiene acción y romance**

 **Dejen sus reviw…acepto todos los comentarios**

 **bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos y todas fans de transformers…aquí les traigo el ultimo cap de este fic…este fic contiene escenas romanticas…no soy muy buena con estas cosas del romanse (por experiencia)**

 **En este capitulo final aparecerá Smokescreen…para darle alegría a la fiesta…**

 **Canciones que aparecerán:**

 **Feliz cumpleaños**

 **Amarte por mil años Alejandro Rangel y Brigite Melendez**

 **Para la parte romantica ponga la canción de fondo** **:** **(Free Tabs) Arrival to Earth & Scorponok - Eddie van der Meer (Transformers)**

 **Transformers prime no me pertenece solo este fic…sin mas comencemos…**

w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w..w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.

estaban de regreso en la base…los autobots curaban a sus amigos humanos de todas las heridas que tenían

aaaaaaaa!- se olló un tremendo grito de parte de Crya- bumblebee cuendo te dije que me echaras alcohol, no me refería a que me virtieras encima todo el frasco….ahhhh! me arde- gritaba a todo pulmon.

Ajjj….apaga tu madulo de voz crya…ya me dolieron los receptores auditivos- se quejaba ratchet del otro lado de la bahía medica quien estaba reparando a Arcee de todas las abolladuras y cortadas de la espalde mientras Arcee curaba los raspones de jack bajo la ayuda de optimus..

Jack apretó fuertemente los ojos después de que optimus le pasara una gasa con agua oxigenada en la herida del brazo…

Tanquilo…ya paso- decía de forma dulce Arcee tocando la mano de optimus de forma "accidental", haciendo sonrojar de paso al prime y asiendo sentir incomo a jack, quien estaba en medio de la pareja ( como cuendo tu estas sentada en el sillo en medio de tus papas y estos se dan un beso en frente tuyo XD)

Emm. Arcee ya pe puedes soltar…- decía jack pues la femme lo tenia bien agarrado para que no se escapara y ademas estaba incomodo por la escena que hiba a presenciar en cualquier momento, pues las dos cara estaban muy cerca.

Ahh- dijo la femme la cual andaba en su mundo- ohhh…claro jack ya termine- dijo bajando a su protegido.

Listo termine- dijo ratchet guardando sus soldadora en su lugar de siempre… alejada de bulkhead.

Gracias ratchet- dice la femme bajándose de la cama de reparaciones de la bahía medica con ayuda de optimus.

w..w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.

Arcee que bueno que estas como nueva – dice Crya de forma alegre viendo entrar a la femme acompañada de su amor…

Donde están los demás- pregunto Arcee viendo para todos lados buscando a todos los demás cybertronianos

SORPRRESA!- gritaron los mech saliendo detrás de la femme, la cual pegó un respingo por el susto.

Chicos que susto me an dado…- dijo la femme agarrándose el lugar donde tenia le chispa.

Es difícil agarrarte con la guardia baja…prima- dijo una voz saliendo de tras de todos los mechs.

SMOKESCREEN!- grito la femme de alegría y se acerco, smokes por costumbre abrió los abrazos para un abrazo pero en cambio, recibió un coscorrón de parte de Arcee.

La próxima vez que digas eso te mando de una sola con alpha trion- dijo la femme en falsa molestia- donde quiera que este…aunque sea a la Allspark.

No te juro que no volverá a suceder!- gritaba smokes claramente asustado- pero no me mandes todavía a la allspark!- gritaba por piedad.

Todos los demás se asustaron cuando la femme saco sus cuchilas y se acerco al mech que gritaba por su vida.

a…ar…cee- decía temblorosamente bulkhead.

Pero lo que sucedió les dejo en shock…momentaniamente…

La femme le hacia cosquillas a el mech que se estaba retorciendo en el piso riendo a carcajadas mientras trataba de alejar las manos de la femme para darse un respiro, le había empezado a doler los engranes de tanta risa.

Jajajaj… arcee jajaja….para…..no me gustan jajaja…jajaja…cosquillas!- decía el mech una y otra vez entre carcajadas.

Todos estaban viendo asombrados como la femme, dura, y temida por su carácter entre los decepticos y algunos autobots….corria a toda velocidad escapando de su primo, los cualesestaban riendo de la diversión que no habían tenido desde la era dorada de cybertron.

Es bueno ver que se divierten- decía ratchet a optimus, el cuel no le quitaba los ópticos de encima a la femme.- en verdad la amas…- pregunto el medico.

Mas de lo que crees- dijo optimus en su mundo- daría mi chispa por ella…

Entonces…-empezo bulkhead acercándose seguido de bumblebee y los humanos…ignorando el alborota que estaban armando los mas jovene de la base ( según mi historia -.-°)- seguimos en pie con lo planeado-

De que cosa están hablando- dijo crya interesada en el plan.

Aremos lo siguiente…- empezó ratchet a decirles el plan…

Me parece bien- dijo jack poniendo en marcha el plan que les dijo ratchet.

 **0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se oye un estruendo

Que paso aquí!- dijo ratchet poniéndose histérico, porque ya tenia suficiente de hacerle de niñero en la base y de cuidar que ninguno le estropeara sus investigaciones, ya que conocía bien a ciertos mechs verde y amarillo.

Encontraron a smokescreen tirado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza… pero no había rastro de Arcee

Smokescreen que paso aquí- dijo optimus- y donde esta Arcee- pregunto preocupado.

Estábamos jugando a las atrapadas cuando derrepente chocamos contra un muro y yo quede en el piso pero no vi mas que esa abolladura en la pared..

SMOKES!- se olló un grito de la femme- no eres técnicamente liviano!

Ahhh…-pregunto confundido cuando sintió que estaba sentado sobre algo…o mas bien alguien y vio para atrás y….

Estas cómodo verdad- pregunto la femme con sarcasmo

Perdón prima no te vi…-se disculpo smokescree levntandose y ayudando a levantarse a la femme.

Gracias…-dijo despacio la femme.

Arcee- dijo jack con una sonrisa- te tenemos una sorpresa.

La femme se puso atenta a lo que paso le sorprendió

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ARCEE!- GRITARON TODOS LOS PRESENTES.

Yo…pensé que…-dicea la femme asombrada.

Que lo habíamos olvidado- completa smokes por ella, a lo cual la femme asintió de forma lenta.

Pero ya viste que no…- dijo prime- feliz cumpleaños pequeña- dijo enamorado.

Se empieza a escuchar el intro de la canción de feliz cumpleaños.

Todos empiezan a cantar..

 **Cumpleaños feliz…**

 **Te deseamos a ti…**

 **Que los cumplas en tu día…**

 **Que los cumplas feliz…**

Los que faltaban aparecieron con un pastel de energon para la cumplañera…el canción se escucha hermosa…con excepción de ratchet…cantaba desafinado probocandole a smokescreen que se le acalambrara la espalda.

 **Cumpleaños feliz…**

 **Te deseamos a ti…**

 **Que los cumplas en tu día…**

 **Que los cumplas feliz…**

Se olleron los aplausos de todos los presentes.

Gracias a todos…-decia la femme agradecida por la fiesta.

Y todavía hay mas- dijo bulkhead dande le la señal a raf quien se puso en la mesa de la música y le dio play a una de las canciones

Las luces se fueron apagando dejando a la femme confundida, de repente 5 luces se encienden dejando ver, 5 regalos con envolturas tamaño transformer

Arcee tendras que elegir y adivinar de que es el regalo- dice miko señalando los regalos.

Arcee mira con determinación cada regalo, y se fija en uno de color rojo con una moña blanca, camina hacia el, se sienta en el suelo y empieza a rasgar el envoltorio…dentro del papel de color había una caja de metal, la abrió y de hay saco un hermoso collar, la cadena es de color gis claro y la joya del medio era un hermoso cristal cybertroniano del color de los ojos de arcee…

Ese de quien de todos los mechs es…-dijo raf apareciendo…

Dejame ver…- dijo la femme pensando- este me lo dio ratchet- dijo la femme finalmente.

Si- dijo miko y en eso entro en la sala ratchet.

Gracias ratchet- le agradeció la femme al medico.

No hay de que pequeña- dijo ratchet dándole un abrazo a Arcee

Ratchet se hace un lado parándose justo donde estaba laluz donde estaba su regalo.

Arcee se fue hacia el siguiente regalo, tenia una envoltura de color naranja…iso el mismo procedimiento, dentro de esa caja había unas pulseras que hacían juego con el collar que le dio ratchet…tenia en las puntas unos cristales de cuarzo colgando y ellas ya sabia quien se las había dado…

Bulkhead- dijo confiada la femme y vio aparecer al mech verde el cual le dio un abrazo de oso.

Gr..aci..as- dijo a puras penas la pobre femme quien era triturada por el grandote.

De nada Arcee- dijo bulk poniéndose debajo de la luz.

La femme siguió con los siguientes regalos…uno era un texto de alpha trion que estaba escrito en cybertroniano, era de arte de alpha y smokescreen…el otro era de bumblebee era un collar con el logo autobot que el mismo hiso ( con ayuda de la soldadora de ratchet XD) y el ultimo era un vestido de un solo hombro corto ( /vestidos-de-fiesta-color-coral/) de color coral que resaltaba su belleza… ella ya sabia de quien era…

Optimus…- dijo la femme en forma coqueta lo cual iso sonrojar al mecionado levemente el cual aparecie en la luz del centro.

Gracias- le dijo la femme guardando su cordura ante el mech que amaba.

No hay de que pequeña- dijo optimus haciendo sonrojar a Arcee.

Y tenemos una sropresa mas- dijo miko poniendo la canción favorita de la femme ( pongan la cancion de Amarte por mil años Alejandro Rangel y Brigite Melendez)

La femme la reconocio al instante y vio que optimus se hacercaba con dos micrófonos…el cual le entrego a la femme y el se quedo con el otro…

Vamos Arcee canta- la animo Jack secundado por los demás…

Que cante…- dijo la femme con un poco de miendo ya que nunca había cantado enfrente de sus amigos.

No te pongas nerviosa yo cantare contigo- le dijo optimus asmbrando mas a la femme.

Vas…a…cantar. Le tartamudeo la femme

Si…- dijo optimus tranquilizando a la femme la cual empezó a cantar..

Arcee _ **: Prometer**_ _ **…**_

 _ **nunca te olvidaré**_

 _ **¿Como vencer?**_

 _ **¿como amarte sin caer?**_

 _ **Por ti…**_

 _ **te miro y puedo decir**_

 _ **Mis dudas se van…**_

 _ **De alguna manera ya no están**_

 _ **Te acercaste…**_

 _ **Podría morir y esperarte una vida**_

 _ **No tengas miedo a sentir**_

 _ **Te amaría**_

 _ **Por mil años más**_

 _ **Amarte por mil años más.**_

La voz de Arcee era suave y armoniosa, los presentes estaban asombrados por la voz que la femme tenia…ahora era el turno de optimus de cantar para esta parte todos estaban atentos y el duo estaba mirándose frente a frente con un leve sonrrojo

optimus

 _ **No hay tiempo…**_

 _ **Bella está**_

 _ **siento**_

 _ **Me debo atrever**_

 _ **Nada impedirá decirle**_

 _ **Cuando esté**_

 _ **frente a mi**_

 _ **Por siempre**_

Todos estban asombrados por la voz del prime…elos pensaron que hiba a ser grave..pero era una voz de un joven…armoniosa hacia juego con la voz de Arcee..

 _ **y te cuidaré**_

 _ **Cada respiro guardaré**_

 _ **Te acercaste ( se olle el acompañamiento de los mechs)**_

Los humanos eran los mas asombrados…estaban relajándose con la cancion…cuando olleron el acompañamiento, miko y crya decidieron que le hiban a hacer acompañamiento a Arcee

Arcee: _**Siempre supe que te encontraría**_

 _ **Em**_

 _ **No hay tiempo para decir**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **Que te amaría**_

Ambos: _**por mil años más**_

 _ **Amarte por mil años más**_

 _ **( sigue el acompañamiento mech y de las chicas)**_

Jack y raf se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que las chicas estaban cantando con los mechs el coro…ellos decidieron ver y no cantar, no tenían buena voz que digamos… todos se dieron cuenta que la pareja empezó a bailar unos pasos de vals para después separarse..

Optimus: _**Te acercaste…oooh…**_

Ambos: _**Te acercaste**_

Arcee: _**Podría morir y esperarte una vida**_

 _ **No tengas miedo a sentir te amaría…**_

 _ **por mil años más…**_

 _ **Amarte por mil años más!**_

Arcee llego a una nota muy alta, la cual logro controlar…le quedo muy hermosa esa parte

Optimus: _**Siempre supe que te encontraría…**_

 _ **No hay tiempo para decir**_

 _ **Que te amaría…**_

Ambos: _**por mil años más…**_

 _ **Amarte por mil años más…oh…**_

La cancion termino y la pareja termino con las manos entrelasadas…de imediato recibieron los aplausos de sus compañeros…

Arcee…- eso fue- optimus no tenia las palabras pero recivio la ayuda de crya.

INCREIBLE!- grito la pequeña sonrojando al par…

El resto de la fiesta la pasaron genial…era hora de irse …los humanos se quedarían en la base a dormir…todos se fueron a sus " recargas ( nah…falta lo mejor -/-) y optimus cito a Arcee al techo de la base… ella se puso los regalos de sus amigos junto al vestido que le dio optimus…quedaba un lindo atuendo…ella llego altecho y encontró a optimus contemplando las estrellas

Optimus…- llamo la femme con lo cual el mech rojo y azul se voltio a verla quedando en shock…por la belleza de arcee…

Estas… hermosa…- dijo optimus sonrrojado al igual que la femme.

Se olle una cancion en guitarra **:** **(Free Tabs) Arrival to Earth & Scorponok - Eddie van der Meer (Transformers). **(pd: colóquenla varias veces…no alcanza para toda la lectura…sorry)

ese fue ratchet…- susurro optimus abrazando a la femme contra el.

w.w.w..w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w

En la sala del control..

Orale ratchet ya te cacharon…- decía crya riéndose…

Va cállate quiero ver y escuchar-se quejo ratchet trantando de escuchar la conversación.

w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w….w.w

ellos se había acercando el uno al otro lentamente..s se tomaron de las manos y se miraron a los ópticos…optimus pudo ver que los ojos de arcee brillaban como las estrellas…vio u brillo.

Tus ópticos…brillan como las estrellas- le alago optmus a la femme sonrrojandola aun mas.

Gracias…-dijo la femme un poco apenada…-

Ambos se acercaron un poco mas y…se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, el cual se iba haciendo mas apasionante.

Dentro de la base todos celebraban como locos…el más loco era Ratchet…porque fue su idea de ambientica el momento…aunque sabía que después le iban a dar varios sermones.

Te amo con toda mi chispa Arcee- dijo optimus terminando de besarla.

Yo también optimus…pero- empezó arcee asustando al mech y a los de la base quienes dieron el grito al cielo-QUE!- pero…tu eres un prime y…

No importa- dijo optmus agarrando las manos de Arcee- tu eres la que me importa…no importan los títulos que tengamos, lo que importa es lo que sienten nuestras chispas.

w.w..w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w

En la base…

Esta niña un día de estos me va a matar si vuelve a decir pero…- decía smokescreen sentándose.

Y que lo digas…- dijo miko recojiendo a Crya del suelo, se desmayo cuando olló el pero..-

Que paso…- Dijo Crya incorporándose- ARCEE LE DIJO QUE NO A OPTIMUS!

No- le dijo raf calmando las nervios de la mitad cybertroniana.

A que alivio- se termino de parar crya.

w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w

afuera de la base….

El cielo de jasper se ilumino con fuegos artificiales, la pareja se sento en la orilla de la roca para mirar mejor…Arcee se recostó en el hombro de optimus sonriendo mientras veía el espectáculo. Optimus sonrió y poso una mano en la cintura de arcee atrayéndola hacia el…..era una escena de foto…ratchet sacó una foto con la cámara de vigilancia…

Eso quedaría gravado en los recuerdos de todos…

 **Gracias espero sus reviws…**


End file.
